Reunited
Reunited is the thirteenth and fourteenth episode of Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep, 99th and 100th in Emperor Garmadon's Series, and 194th and 195th in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Description Aquarius figures out that Arroyo is alive, so he works with the ninja to revert what he has done, and destroy the hurricane. Episode Aquarius - Guess who came in time to die! Kai - Arroyo we'll hold him! Get out of here! Aquarius - Arroyo?? Arroyo is my son. Arroyo - Father! Aquarius - Arroyo! (Arroyo steps infront of Aquarius) Arroyo - Father... What has happend to you! Aquarius - Well... (Aquarius runs up to Arroyo and gives him a hug) (Aberforth appears) Aberforth - Uhh what!! Aquarius turns Aquarius - Aberforth... Lets destroy the hurricane, and do the right thing... Aberforth - But.. My lord, all this preperation, Codename Sixteen Water... FOR NOTHING! Aquarius - But Aberforth... Don't you see what we're doing! We're drowning people, killing them, incarcerating innocent people. Lets destroy the hurricane, revert its damage and destruction, and free the people. Aberforth - NO! NO!! Fine... Aquarius - Alright, lets destroy the hurricane. (THEY GO TO THE REALM OF BULLIES) Aquarius - The only way to defeat it is with cold water, and cold water is... Zane - ICE! (Zane goes up to the Hurricane and uses its powers) The hurricane dissipates. Nya - Okay now thats settled, but what about Lloyd. Lloyd (on the ground) - Help ME! Arroyo - Father! Do you still have the Potion of Healing? Aquarius - Yes but... Arroyo - You can help him! You can save a life! You can start from scratch, right here! Aquarius - Umm.. Okay. (Aquarius walks up to the ninja) Aquarius - Take this... Let your friend drink it, its the Potion of Healing. Works every time. Cole - Thank you. Kai - Lloyd take this... (Lloyd drinks it) Lloyd - I... Feel... SO MUCH BETTER NOW! THANK YOU AQUARIUS! Aquarius Smiles Cole - Now all we need is to go home... Do you guys wanna come with us... To ninjago? Aquarius - I would but... I want to start over here, fix all my damage... Aberforth - My lord, you forgot one thing... Look behind you. Aquarius - No need to call me My Lord anymore, also what. (Aquarius turns) Aquarius - Oh yeah, that... (Aquarius jumps and destroys his trident) Aquarius - Alright the Aqua Army are gone now. Nya - So how do we get home? Aquarius - Follow me... (Aquarius takes them to the realm machine.) Aquarius - Alright come in with us, we'll go to the Kingdom of Peace first, then you can take the machine and head back to Ninjago. Nya - But you worked really hard on that machine. Aquarius - Its fine... (They go in the machine and head back to the Kingdom of Peace) Lloyd - I guess this is... Goodbye! Arroyo - Bye bye ninja. (They go back to ninjago) Cole - Alright, we're back... But we still have this machine. Nya - We can't keep it. Lloyd - I have an idea. Do any of you have a pen? Zane - I do. (Zane gives Lloyd his pen.) Lloyd writes on a piece of paper a thank you note. Lloyd throws it in the Machine. (lloyd clicks to the kingdom of peace) Lloyd jumps out quickly. Nya - Alright... Hopefully we won't have to deal with that realm again. Cole - Guys, its not over yet... AND I SEE ALEROB! HURRY LETS GO! everyone - NINJA-GO! Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series